heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Knock Knock (1940 film)
(premiere) (with An American Tail) | color_process = Technicolor | runtime = 7 min | movie_language = English | preceded_by = Crazy House (Andy Panda) | followed_by = Mouse Trappers (Andy Panda) Woody Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker) }} Knock Knock is a 1940 animated short subject, part of the Andy Panda series, produced by Walter Lantz. The cartoon is noted for being the first appearance of Woody Woodpecker, and was released by Universal Pictures on November 25, 1940. Plot The cartoon ostensibly stars Andy Panda (voice of Sara Berner) and his father, Papa Panda (voice of Mel Blanc), but it is Woody (voice of Blanc) who steals the show. Woody Woodpecker constantly pesters the two pandas, apparently just for the fun of it. Andy, meanwhile, tries to sprinkle salt on Woody's tail in the belief that this will somehow capture the bird. To Woody's surprise, Andy's attempts prevail (comically, the mound of salt placed on Woody's tail is so heavy that he cannot run away), and in an ending very similar to 1938's Daffy Duck & Egghead, Woody is taken away to the funny farm—where his captors prove to be crazier than he is. Production notes Like most of the early 1940s Lantz cartoons, Knock Knock carried no director's credit. Lantz himself has claimed to have directed this cartoon, although more recent information has indicated that Alex Lovy was the actual director.Barrier, Michael: Hollywood Cartoons: American Animation in its Golden Age, p.376The Lovy Trail The cartoon features animation by Lovy and Frank Tipper, a story by Ben Hardaway and Lowell Elliott, and music by Frank Marsales. Knock Knock was Marsales' final score for Lantz. As the first appearance of Woody Woodpecker, Knock Knock is also the first cartoon to feature Woody's trademark laugh, a gurgling cackle voice artist Mel Blanc had been perfecting since high school. This is also the laugh Blanc used for Happy Rabbit, a predecessor to Bugs Bunny in the 1939 cartoon Hare-um Scare-um. This cartoon is also notable for featuring a very crude Woody design, something that was softened by 1942 and later changed into a much more realistic and easier to animate woodpecker by 1944. This first design featured Woody with red "vest feathers" (instead of white), buck teeth in some shots, thick ringed legs, two green tail feathers and a big chin which made him look more like a pelican than a woodpecker. The short almost never saw the light of the day because then distributor Bernie Krieser thought Woody was the ugliest thing he had ever seen. Lantz told him, "You're not paying for these pictures, All you're doing is distributing them, so release him, because I'm taking a chance". So then Krieser took it back and asked for a series as the short was a hit. Woody's first words are his trademark "Guess who?" as he pops through the roof of Andy Panda's house, except the voice is normal-sounding instead of sped-up as Woody's voice normally would be. References *Cooke, Jon, Komorowski, Thad, Shakarian, Pietro, and Tatay, Jack. "1940". The Walter Lantz Cartoon Encyclopedia. Retrieved March 4, 2007. External links * Category:1940 films Category:1940 animated films Category:1940s American animated films Category:1940s comedy films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Walter Lantz Category:Films directed by Alex Lovy Category:Walter Lantz Productions shorts Category:Woody Woodpecker films Category:Film scores by Frank Marsales Category:Films featuring Andy Panda Category:Universal Pictures animated short films Category:Universal Pictures short films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about bears Category:Animated films about animals Category:Films about birds Category:Animated films about birds